Samurai Jack: The Hindsight Years
by ArkhamLoneGuardian
Summary: [MAJOR SEASON 5 FINALE SPOILERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...FOOLS.] . . . Jack has returned back to the past, a bittersweet ending to his time in Aku's version of the future. He is back in his rightful place and time, with more experience and wisdom under his robe. Seeking to honor Ashi's memory, he embarks on another journey around the world to help those who can't defend themselves.
1. Prologue

The ladybug rests on the tip of his finger. It looks at the old samurai in a peculiar way, almost as if it remembers him from another time, another place. He looks back at it too, reflecting back on when both him and Ashi finally stopped fighting for once, and had common ground. The ladybug represented a sign of the beauty left in a world destroyed, a forgotten future ravaged by the now deceased demon Aku.

Jack brings the little insect closer to his face, for closer inspection. It's beautifully loud red color contrasting with the grey environment that represented his current forlorn outlook. He felt alone once more, he had returned home only to lose one of the few things that made the future worth living in.

A little buzzish sound came from the cute little animal, and it started to flutter its tiny bug wings as light burst from the clouds down upon, as if a sign from the heavens above that all is going to be okay. Jack gave a little smile, and stood up. He outstretched his arm and watched as the symbol of first peace between him and Ashi flew away into the distant green landscape. The environment grew brighter as the cherry blossom tree began to dance in the wind.

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his long hair flowing in the wind. He needed this. He knew what he had to do. He had to honor her memory, her purity. He would become Samurai Jack once more. A long journey was ahead, and his new life was only beginning...

Got to fight. Fight for the present. Samurai Jack.


	2. Year One, Part I

"Son, you can't be serious, you only just got back home! At least stay for a bit longer." Jack's father protested, his face distraught with a mix of both concern, anger and confusion.

Jack's mother chimed in too, "Please listen to your father. There's nothing to fight against right now. Aku is gone. You can rest now." Worry was ever present in her tone of voice.

Jack had his head down as they made their pleas, lifting it up only to respond to them. "Father, mother, please. I need to do this. It's part of who I am now. I can't stay in the palace knowing that there are those out there who need my sword to vanquish any evils plaguing them. And...I need to honor her memory. I think it's what she would have wanted me to do." He said that last part with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

The two parents looked at each other, a couple of seconds of silence before they nodded at each other, closed their eyes and looked back at Jack directly. "We know that you're not a child anymore. That little boy we raised has grown to becoming a strong and fierce samurai warrior. We couldn't be more proud of you, son." He placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, giving an encouraging smile. "Which is why we will be understanding. We will miss you of course. You best come back for the festivals."

Jack closed his eyes and gave a small smile. "Of course, father, mother, thank you so much. For everything." He grabbed his demon-slaying sword and began to walk outside the palace, seemingly beginning his long journey. However, he turned back to ask one last thing of his guardians, with a cautious smile.

"I uh...might need a boat...hehe."

His father negotiated with the vikings who were currently staying on land, and they accepted his offer. The samurai used the available space on the ship to store his belongings, which was only a couple spare robes and any other assortment of undergarments. While he could have had better, less smelly company, he was happy nonetheless to not be travelling on his own, at least not at the beginning. Jack sat down on one of the nearby crates, to rest his feet. Not because they were aching, but in preparation for the long trek he would have to make after he got off the ship.

"So you're the lad who slayed the rascal Aku aye? A bit wee skinnier than I thought you would be in all honesty." One of the vikings said in a Scottish accent reminiscent of Jack's companion, The Scotsman. Similar voice too, almost as if life itself was reminding him that things in the new present are not all to different from the now forgotten future.

"Yes, that is me. And don't judge a book by its cover." Jack said without a hint of any anger towards the viking. In fact, he took as a sort of compliment towards his character, and that his appearance could easily deceive others about his true prowess.

The viking responded: "Aye, well you might've proved to everyone else that you're the best of the best. But you gotta prove to me first hand that you're even a lick of a competent warrior mate." As he said this he pressed his finger against Jack's back, trying to push him back but Jack wasn't budging one bit, giving an annoyed look.

Jack smirked slightly. "Why would I want to prove anything to you? I don't even know you. If anything you have to prove something to me." He crossed his arms, believing to have the upper hand of this conversation.

"You little twig looking, white robe wearin'..."

They finally ported at land, Jack quickly grabbed his belongings and walked off. Giving a wave behind him as he said jokingly: "See you next time, my smelly friend."

As he was walking off into the distance, he could hear a distinct yell behind him.

"SMELLY?! HOW ABOUT YOU COME BACK HERE AND-"

He could barely hear whatever he said next.

The samurai was in the midst of a thick jungle area. The sounds of the wild could be heard all around him as if a massive animal kingdom meeting was happening. Jack thought he heard a monkey or a bird somewhere in there, but he couldn't be too sure. As he was concentrating on figuring out each distinct noise, a stampede of little round rolling balls came towards him one after the other.

"What the-"

In the middle of his sentence, another small rolling ball hit against his footwear. It bounced back slightly before it rolled out to reveal its true form. It was a hedgehog person, and it looked scared for its life. It looked upwards and spoke at Jack.

"Please, mister, don't hurt me!"

"Settle down little one." Jack tried to say reassuringly, he leaned down and scooped up the small creature in the palm of his hand slowly. "I'm not here to hurt you. But I do want to know...who is?"

"A big metal man fell from the sky! He used a big bright sword, a weapon we've never seen before and burned the village, all of it! I had precious family heirlooms back there..." The hedgehog started to get sniffly and tear up at the thought of what he just said.

The samurai placed the small defenseless creature on his right shoulder. "Can you point me in the direction to your village?"

"S-sure."

"Don't worry, little one. I will protect you." He gave it a little pat.

"Thank you mister."

Jack could feel the feint smell of smoke against his nostrils. It burned the insides of them deeply and made the samurai feel more motivated to find out whoever this 'big metal man' was. The small creature patted against his neck gently.

"We're almost there mister samurai!"

He turned to look at the hedgehog.

"Thank you, if you want to go now I understand. I will be in quite a dangerous situation shortly."

The hedgehog nodded, and when helped to be laid on the ground by Jack, quickly scurried away as he watched. The samurai now turned to face his destination, walking only a couple more meters before coming into contact with the remains of a small town. He wandered around it for a bit, taking in the damaged environment around him and surveying the area.

*Pssshhew* "SAMURAI. FACE ME NOW." said a deep mechanical voice, echoing.

Samurai Jack quickly turned around with ninja-like reflexes to face the vocal challenger. He saw before him an odd sight indeed. It was humanoid in nature, but had a fishbowl-like helmet, concealing whatever it was that was inside. The rest of the body was akin to a puffy suit, with various mechanical buttons on the front of the chest, and large tube arms and legs. He had a gun to his side, but it was unlike any other gun Jack had seen before, even in future time. In his hand was definitely a sword, but seemingly one made out of pure light. Jack slowly pulled out his own legendary sword in defense.

"Who are you? And why have you destroyed this village?!" Jack questioned the ominous figure with a hint of anger and rage in his tone.

The stranger replied: "Let's clash our blades and you'll find out the reason." He then lunged forward at the samurai with such intense speed that Jack quickly reflected his hit. The two men's swords were pushing against each other now, neither of them wanting to back down. Looking directly into each other with the intent to kill the opposition.


End file.
